


Acquaintances

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: POV Switches, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Remus started teaching only weeks ago and he's already trading angry remarks with Severus Snape. If it wasn't for the fact that Remus needed Wolfsbane... Severus and Remus probably would've murdered each other a long time ago. Remus didn't know why Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to put them in the same room together, unsupervised.





	Acquaintances

Remus looked up from his class plan at the staccato rap on his door. He steeled himself for Severus' entry, knowing that the potions master would be the one to deliver his Wolfsbane potion.

"Professor Lupin," Severus said, looking like he'd swallowed something unpleasant. The werewolf stifled his scowl. His mood was drastically affected by the approaching full moon and he didn't want to give Severus any more reason to hate him. Remus didn't know why Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to put them in a room together.

"Professor Snape," Remus replied, as emotionless as he could manage. Severus set the goblet on the desk and left the room, jaw clenched tightly. Perhaps it took an effort from him in order to prevent hateful words from pouring out his mouth.

Remus didn't bother to exchange another word with the man. He sat revising his lesson plan in silence for the rest of the night.

~xXx~

Severus tapped on the open door to Lupin's classroom, loathing the man behind the door even more with every passing moment he spent on the threshold of the room.

"Professor Snape," Lupin greeted from his seat. Severus scowled. He felt a bitter hatred for Remus Lupin stir in his gut.

"Lupin," Severus ground out, carrying the goblet to the werewolf's desk. Lupin raised his eyebrow slightly, regarding Severus with an amused look.

"We're dropping formalities, now?" he asked. Severus stared coldly down at Lupin. He left without saying anything.

As he left the room, he heard Lupin murmur: "Thank you for the potion."

Severus internally rolled his eyes.

~xXx~

Remus was looking over an essay a student had been assigned by Severus when the greasy-haired man came by with another potion. Remus was . . . upset, to put it lightly.

"Lupin," Severus said lightly –  _smugly_. Remus nearly opened his mouth to go off on Severus, but decided against it. His jaw closed with a click.

"Severus," he said instead, looking down at the essay again. He could practically feel Severus' glare.

"You can set that on the desk. I'm sure you don't want to stand there all day," Remus said, glancing at Severus. Severus flushed an ugly color on his pale skin, and scowled.

"Not with  _you_ , no," Severus snapped. Remus' nostrils flared.

"If you would kindly leave, I'd appreciate it," he said as politely as he could.

"What, so you can sneak your precious  _mutt_  in here and–"

Remus realized he was growling when all the color drained from Severus' face and he abruptly stopped talking.

"Get out of my office," he said gruffly. Severus scowled and regained his composure.

"I'm right. I  _know_  about you and Black," Severus said cooly. Remus stared at Severus until the man clenched his jaw and spun on his heels.

"Goodbye, Snivellus," Remus muttered. He didn't care if Severus heard him.  _No one_  spoke about Sirius like that.

Remus corrected a student's spelling.

_Werewolf_ ,  _not Wearwolf._

It was sad that he knew that word by heart.


End file.
